Percy's Little Sister
by InvisibleWriter08
Summary: when two girls mysteriously show up, strange things begin to happen. You know like becoming a real big brother to a little girl who has no family.


Percy and Annabeth were on guard duty. They stood in compatible silence. That was until they heard talking up a head.

"B, I'm not giving you the bow. You will shoot me or some poor sap," they heard a clearly female voice say.

"You're so mean Ash, I won't-" before the other voice could finish a large stampeding of feet could be heard around. Percy looked at Annabeth and they ran to where the sound was coming from, before the two could jump into battle they watched as a chimera, a two-headed monster with one head of lion and other of a goat; lion claws in front and goat legs behind with a snake tail, charged at the two.

The smaller of the two, had a hood up so you couldn't see the features, pushed the girl next to him down and out of the way. Before the small boy could roll out of the way a hoofed foot stepped right on his leg.

"Figlio di puttana," they heard. Without hesitating the two jumped into the fight. Annabeth distracted it while Percy cut it with Riptide. Turning the monster into nothing but dust.

They ran to the other two, where the boy was curled up grabbing his leg and not speaking in English. The girl was trying to calm the child down.

"Ciò in nome di Ade é questo dolore! Fatelo smettere," the kid continued to shout.

"B, B, calm down. You're not speaking English. I can't understand you," the girl with raven locks continued to try and calm the kid down.

"It hurts! Make it stop! It takes to much work to speak English I need to speak native language," the little boy finished.

"Come on kiddo you're alright. Please help us," the girl said looking at the two demigods pleadingly. Without hesitating Percy grabbed the kid and ran back to camp with Athena and the other girl trailing behind.

"Percy wait, you need to get permission to let her in to camp," the blonde called. What happened next shocked the daughter of Athena: Percy made it through the gate without permission to enter. Annabeth stopped along with the other girl.

"Who exactly are you two," the blonde asked.

"My name is Ashley Tate. The one who your friend just took to camp is Brynn Butchera. Before you ask we were looking for camp half-blood which your friend and you seem to have found," the girl Ashley finished. Annabeth laughed, Percy was going to be in for a surprise when he figured out the hooded figure was a little girl.

"What's so funny? And since I have introduced us I would like for you to introduce yourself, please," Ashley said

"I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena and my friend there was Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," Annabeth said. She then finished with, "He also thought your little friend was a boy." Ashley laughed.

"Funny isn't it," the blonde said chuckling.

"Oh you have no idea," the raven haired girl chuckled secretly. When the two girls approached the main house they were met with Percy sitting on the steps his head in his hands.

"What happened Seaweed brain," Annabeth asked exasperated.

"Chiron kicked me out and is watching over _her_ right now," he said emphasis on her.

"Percy I would like you to meet Ashley Tate demigod whose godly parent we do not know, and the girl you were caring in earlier was Brynn Butchera who we also do not know.

"Actually I know who my godly parent is and I know who her father is but if I tell you, you cannot tell Brynn," Ashley spoke softly. The two other demigods nodded their heads in promise to keep the secret.

"I am a Daughter of Ares, but I have decided to join the hunt with Artemis. That is also the reason why we traveled here, I am not allowing B to join the hunt. The first reason is I believe she is too young. The second reason is if she joined she never be allowed to have a boyfriend. Finally, it's because of her godly parent," Ashley said.

"Who's her godly parent," Percy asked impatient. The child of Ares smirked.

"You should know, you share the same dad."

Everything stopped.

"What do you mean," the Son of Poseidon asked slowly.

"You just carried your baby half-sister to camp, without even knowing it," the raven said smirking. Before Percy could ask any more questions, Chiron came out.

"Does anyone know where Nico is I need someone to translate Italian, for me," the centaur asked.

"I think he's with Jason and Leo, we can go get him," Annabeth offered. Chiron agreed, and the group of demigods set off to get the only other person who could understand her.

Few Minutes Later

The group now consisted of a mechanic, a ghost king, a blonde superman, a wise girl, a seaweed brain, and a raven. Nico was very interested in meeting this new girl, anyone who could speak his native language at camp was interesting.

When the group got there Chiron was waiting for them anxiously. He then brought the group inside to see a girl looking around with fright.

"dovo cazzo sono io, quando sono arrivato qui, e chi diavolo sei tu gente," the girl spoke rapidly. Nico was shocked at how clean cut her Italian was.

"Censoring a little bit, she wants to know where she is when she got here and who we are," Nico said. When the girl spoke again no one but Leo understood her.

"¿Por qué hay un hombre que es un medio de caballo en la habitación?"

Leo started laughing really hard at that. But no one paid any attention to him.

"Pedicabo caput meum pensa facientem," the girl exclaimed in Latin.

"How many languages does she speak," Annabeth asked cautiously. Ashley shook her head.

"I have lost count, but maybe this will work," she said.

"Si vous commencez à parler anglais je vais vous acheter une barre de chocolat," she said in perfect french.

The multilingue girl stopped and looked at everyone sheepishly, "Sorry when I get flustered I speak in different tongues."

**A/N: I would really like some feedback for this story on whether I should continue or not**


End file.
